


Reverse Invasion

by GivemeanID



Series: The Science Squad [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, crazy human traumatizing poor demons, demons!Uchiha, scientist!Tobirama, trans!Tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Tobirama asserts dominance on dimension travelling demons by taking samples for science.
Series: The Science Squad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604692
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	Reverse Invasion

The Uchiha guard posted at the palace door was really surprised to see the Crown Prince appear in front of the Gates, looking like he had seen God in person, missing half a horn, with a person wearing strange clothes, as well as a strange mask covering their face and making them look like a big fly, carrying an enormous bag and smelling very distinctly human.

The guard gaped. The news about the Crown Prince's summoning had spread in the palace like wildfire and they had started preparing for war, waiting for the Prince to open them a portal to invade the human world. And now, not only the Prince did not do that, but he came back with a HUMAN ! This was unprecedented.

The human, apparently not understanding where he was, or not caring at all, had wandered away from the Prince and was now kneeling near the bushes, taking rocks and bits of plants and putting them inside little glass tubes, emitting a continuous sound that sounded a little too much like a cackle for the guard comfort. He didn't know what happened, but the Prince, paler than death, was signifying him he should probably run away quickly. The guard didn't listen. Whoever this human was, he didn't care. It was his duty as a guard of the Palace to protect his Prince and his King from threats.

Furthermore, it was only a human. What could happen really ?

The moment he thought that, the human finished capping one of his glass tubes, jumped on his feet and turned to him. The guard could feel the human's gaze zeroing on him. He shivered. The Prince looked close to fainting. The human whipped another glass tube from his bag, as well as something looking like a needle, except with cotton at the tip. The guard had the intuition it was a torture instrument. The Prince had fainted. The human sauntered to him, the cackling increasing in volume.

\- Open your mouth, dude ! he cheered.

The guard whimpered.

************

Tajima had seen a lot of things during his very long existence. However, he could say with certitude he had never seen that.

That being one of his guard flattened on the ground, crying all the tears of his body and begging for mercy, a human with white hair and a gasmask straddling his back and very enthousiastically rasping one of his horns with what appeared to be a cheese grater. His eldest son, Madara, who had been summoned to the human world barely three hours ago, was sprawled on the ground, unconscious and missing half a horn.

Furious, Tajima stomped to the human, who was busy putting the bits of horn inside a little glass tube. Tajima knew a witch when he saw one, and this human was very obviously a very powerful witch seeking to curse them. He would not let that happen.

\- How dare ...! he started.

The human didn't leave him the time to finish. He jumped on his feet, cackling manically.

\- Open wide man !

Before Tajima could do anything, the witch had caught his chin and shoved a cotton swab in his mouth.

************

Izuna came upon a scene of devastation. A dozen of guards were huddled in a corner near the Gates, looking everywhere as if they were expecting God to appear out of nowhere. All of them were missing a horn. Madara was sprawled unconscious on the ground. As for his father, he was sitting near Madara, hugging his knees, in an almost catatonic state. Both of them were also missing a horn.

\- Dad ? What happen ?  
\- Izuna... Tajima breathed, paler than death, you have to stop him before he wreck destruction on us all...  
\- Who ?!  
\- The witch... Find him... Stop him...

Izuna understood he wouldn't get anything else out of his traumatized father (and really who was that witch to reduce two of the most powerful demons ever to that pitiful state) and he stood up to accomplish his task. As he entered the palace, he was face with guards and maids crying in the corners, apparently terrified out of their wits. As he got nearer, he heard a cackle. Producing this cackle was a human.

Tall, lean, with white hair, his (her ? no his...) face obscured by a gasmask, he was busy writing something in a little notebook. Izuna raised a brow. That human didn't seem particularly dangerous. He cleared his throat. The human whipped on his heels.

\- Hello, Izuna said (because no matter what Madara said, it was better being polite), are you the one trying to destroy us ?  
\- What ?! No!! I want to study you !! Do you imagine ?! You are the proof that we are not alone in the Universe !! This is absolutely wonderful !!

Izuna wanted to say that most humans wouldn't find the existence of demons wonderful but he was sensible enough not to say it.

\- So you won't curse us ?  
\- Of course not !! What do you take me for ?!! I'm a scientist not a witch !!

Izuna smiled. The human huffed, irritated.

\- What are you doing ? Izuna asked, curious despite himself.  
\- I'm taking samples. It's for Science !

Izuna had no idea who this Science was, but they must be powerful if only one of their henchmen was able to reduce his family to a whimpering mess. Better learning to know his ennemy before attacking. Furthermore, his inner prankster was already sniffing a good way to use the white haired man to scare Madara.

\- Say, the human asked, is there a library here ?  
\- Of course ! Want me to show you ?  
\- Fuck yes !!!

And this was how Tobirama made his first demon friend.


End file.
